I Gotta Find You!
by Goerdie123
Summary: Mitchie goes on a school trip and meets Connect 3. Shane falls for her but Nate unravvels her past so she leaves. Will Shane find her? Please read and i'll continue! Featuring songs from the jonas brothers xxx
1. The Eyes!

"Okay Students, Calm Down!" Mrs Pinick, The Headmistress told her students, "I know you are all excited about seeing some famous stars but please!"

A screeching whistle was sent through the Main Hall and turned everyone to silence.

"Thank You." Mrs Pinick said breathing a sigh of relief, "Now, the boys going to see the football match can go off to the buses now, so that will leave the two sets of girls."

All the boys exited the hall leaving the girls sitting chatting queitly and saying goodbye to the boys.

"Now girls going to see the fashion show can also make there way to the buses."

All those girls stood and also exited the hall leaving around 40-50 girls left.

"Now all the girls going to see the band and acting classes ect. can go to the buses."

Everyone was now out the hall and on the buses on the way to where ever they were off to. Including Mitchie Torres(Demi) and Caitlyn Geller(Alyson), best friends since forever and both in love with music. Nothing could break them up. If one got in trouble the other would as well on purpose. At that moment they were off to see The Gray Brothers.(dont know what the bands called in the movie so we'll go with that).

Eventually the bus pulled up outside of a huge marque(i think thats whats its called or lets just go with big white tent lol). Beside it was a community centre however, you could faintly see people under the tent talking infront of a table.

"Ok we have to be calm and represent the school." Mrs Pinick said, you could hear the excitement in her voice but she had to keep it cool. "Everyone out in pairs and quetly."

Everyone got into pairs and followed the teachers into the tent, everyone was just silent, a middle aged man came out and stood infront of them. "I hope you're not gonna be that quiet in the acting classes because theres no point in you all coming." he smiled as everyone broke out into talking and laughs. Soon enough everyone took a seat at the sofas that were set out for everyone while they waited for The Gray Brothers to make an appearance.

That man came up on the stage that had 3 mic's and stood infront of the middle one, "Now if everyone wants to form an orderily line beside the tables The Gray Brothers will sign some auto-graphs..." Everyone broke into screams and cheers.They all rushed to get in a line. The boys were arranged in this order: Jason(Kevin), Nate(Nick) then Shane(Joe).

Shane was rather tired, god knows what he had been doing the night before that made him tired but he was.

"Man start talking you don't wanna give us a bad rep do you?, you know fine well you get the most attention from girls so why are you just signing the picture then passing it on without a word?" Jason asked Shane when they were on there 5 minute break, getting ready for the camaras arriving for TV shows and magazines etc.

"I'm just a little tired." he replied simply.

"Well wake up and talk because if you don't talk to the next girl I swear when we get back home i'll get mom to beat you up." Jason told him.

"Mom can't even beat up the dog." he replied sarcastically.

"Well i'll beat you up then."

"Fine i'll talk Jason."(ok your probably thinkin joe would beat kevin but in the live web chat the jonas brothers had Kevin beat Joe in arm wrestling)

Strangely enough Mitchie was the next girl. She walked up to the table and placed her cd infront of Shane for him to sign. Nate nudged him under the table to talk.

"H-" he tried to get out as he looked up to the beauty infront of him, she left him gobsmacked, literally, his mouth had dropped open when he looked her up and down.

"Hey?" Mitchie said sounding a little concerned.

"He's fine really, right Shane?" Nate told her looking at Shane. She nodded not really sure to believe him or not.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine just hyper of umm...coffee." he slipped out still clearly gobsmacked by her. He signed the cd and passed it on to Nate then jumped up from his seat and ran behind the curtain closing it behind him. Forgetting that probably over 100 stations would be showing that tomorrow. Nate and Jason signed the cd then also left there seats to find Shane.\Leaving the next girl Caitlyn waiting with the other girls for longer also as other schools were starting to arrive.

"What was that?" Jason shouted as he walked through the curtain to see Shane flet out on the floor with his knees in the air.

"She was so hot!" he told him not moving.

"Are you forgetting something Shane?" Nate asked as Shane looked up, "She's sixteen, you're nineteen in a few weeks, not to mention she's a fan."

"Yeah now we're wasting time so just don't talk sign and move on we still have like 100 girls to go, the performance and the acting classes." Jason said as he walked out the curtain back to his seat.

Al the boys quickly got through the auto-graphs with 10 minutes to spare, Jason and Nate went behind the curtain for the 10 minutes but Shane went to sit with his fans. All the sofas were filled with 3 girls each except one or two. One of which were seating Mitchie and Caitlyn.

There was a space between them that Shane soon occupied.

"Hi" he said putting his arms around each girls shoulder as people went quiet and watched.

"Hey" Mitchie replied smiling as Caitlyn couldn't get her words out.

He removed his arms and started a conversation with Mitchie because Caitlyn went to sit with someone else because she was too shocked to speak.

"So you staying for the acting classes?" he asked her

"Yeah." she replied.

"Nice..."

"So are you like performing soon?"

"Yeah i might have to go in a minute we haven't worked out what 3 songs we're singing now and what ones later, you know?"

"Do hello beautiful...f-" she hesitated "For me?"

Shane stared at her for a moment and saw the shade of her eyes how they went from dark to light all the saw round.

"SHANE!!" Jason shouted and broke the moment.

"What?" he snapped back annoyed.

"Now!"

He said goodbye to Mitchie and went behind the curtain to his brothers.

"What songs are we doing?" Nate asked as he entered.

"Pick one each for the first perfomance them we do the rest later." Shane told them.

"That's the best thing you've said all morning Shane. I'll pick SOS." Jason said

"I'll pick burnin' up Big Rob's here." Nate said "What 'bout you?"

"Hello Beautiful." he said simply.

"Ok we'll do that one first then SOS then Burnin' up, k?"

They all nodded in agreement then exited to the stage infront of where everyone was seated.

"HEY HOW IS EVERYONE?" Joe shouted into the mic as all the girls started shouting and screaming.

"Ok, well we're gonna do three songs picked by us to sing now and do the rest later." he paused "And my pick was Hello Beautiful, this one goes out to Mitchie" he said as everyone looked at Mitchie then back to stage while the boys started playing."

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes

Shane and Mitchie's eyes met after that last line. You could see the care and thought in the stare that made them both a little overwhelmed. They were knocked out of it by the clapping. Straight away Jason and Nick started playing SOS. Once the performance was over everyone started making there way to the community centre for the acting classes. Most of the girls that wouldn't talk to Mitchie in a million years were begging to sit beside her. But Mitchie rejected them to find Caitlyn to sit beside her.

All the 149 girls were divded into 3 groups, 49 with Shane, 50 with Jason and 50 with Nate. Mitchie and Caitlyn were two of the 49 in Shane's group.

"Now, Everyone is gonna get into pairs and since there's 49 of you some lucky stunner gets to go with me." Shane told them and non-surprisingly they were all screaming at the chance of being paired up with there teen celebrity crush. "So, Mitchie?"

She smiled and walked up to him and took his hand as everyone got into pairs of there own.

"Now number yourself 1 and 2." he told everyone "But we don't have to." he whispered to Mitchie, "Number 1's put your hands up...You're the boys, number 2's you stay girls." Some girls groaned because they didn't want to be boys but some were just gratefull they were there. "The girls are going to be telling the boys they're pregnant and the boys can either be happy, sad, angry, whatever." Everyone nodded in agreement and set off to doing what they wanted as the two helpers in Joe's group went helping them and watching.

"So, did you know I was gonna be in your group?" Mitchie asked smirking as they walked over to a sofa.

"I hoped you would be." he smirked back.

"Oh well that's ok then lets start." she said sitting down.

"Go ahead."

"Shane, my beloved Shane, promise me that you will always be there for me no matter what?" she joked in a dramatic voice.

Shane started laughing at her attempt, "That can't be the best you can do?"

"No, i'm just messing with you." she laughed, "Shane, do you love me?" she asked acting.

"Yeah Mitchie, I do." he replied sorta being serious but acting it.(:S)

"Then I have to tell you something." she told him looking into the corner of his eye.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Say what?" he shouted standing up and saying some gobildy gook in spanish that made Mitchie laugh and everyone to look at him.

When he had eventually stopped and sat down Mitchie was still lauging "So you speak spanish, wow." she laughed

"It was sorta a mix between made up words and spanish."

"Tehe"

Shane then looked directly into Mitchie's eyes, he leant in as did she and...

"SHANE!" Jason shouted walking over to him.

"What the hell?" he shouted annoyed pulling back.

"Talk, now!" he told him dragging him away by the arm with Nate following.

When they were out of sight and noise to everyone Jason spoke up.

"We told you before, she's sixteen you're almost nineteen, not happenin'." he snapped at him.

"Why isn't it happenin?"

"Age difference."

"By what? 3 years." he shouted back as Nate snuck off.

With Nate...

"Hey." he said to Mitchie as he sat down just where Shane was before.

"Hi." she replied nervously.

"Listen, don't get into Shane, bec\ause I know who you really are and we don't want Shane to get into it."

"Who am i then?"

"Well for a start you have a fake Id, you let everyone at school think you're just little innocent Mitchie but really on the streets after school you get in trouble with the police and you get in with the wrong crowd."

Mitchie was shocked how could he know so much about her but never have seen her before, "How did you know that stuff?"

"The Id, you have a tattoo on your neck and you need ID to get one." Mitchie covered her neck where the tatoo wwas briefly showing under her shirt, "Everything else, because there's plenty of girls i see in here that are like you on the streets at school and they don't talk to you."'

"But how did you know i was like that on the streets?"

"You have a mark on you're legged from where you've been tagged and you tried to get it off and it scrapped across your leg." Mitchie was almost in tears, this person that she had always loved was unravveling her life just when she about ready to tie the last knot.

Mitchie stood up and looked down at Nate, "Tell Shane i said bye." she croaked out just before she burst into tears and ran off out the doors without being noticed by anyone.

* * *

This is my First Camp Rock Story and I might turn it into a full story if i get enough reviews but if not it stays like that

So 10-15 reviews i might continue

15+ defo will continue


	2. Little Girl!

Ok so yeah i'm continuing. I got the name of the band its now connect 3 lol

and i know the boys seem to be a bit evil who am i kidding alot evil lol.

they will get more kinder i think im not sure i can carry on making them evil hehe

enjoy xx

1 Year Later...

"Caitlyns coming to take you in the concert because i refuse to see such a crap band Anna." Mitchie told her little sister as they were standing outside of a corner shop a block away from where the Connect 3 concert was taking place in a few hours.

"Connect 3 aren't crap!" Anna's best rfiend Lizzie told her.

"In my mind they are. Now look here's Caitlyn." Just then a brown haired girl with a Connect Three T shirt on came walking up to them. "Hi Caitlyn." she greeted her.

"Hi, you two ready to party!" Caitlyn screamed she was excited to go see Connect 3 in concert. And even though she was 17 going with two 12 year old's she was still excited.

"Caitlyn here's the money get them whatever and buy them food, i'll meet you here after the concert if i'm not here call me." With that she said bye to the girls and walked down the street.

A man dressed in white jeans, black top and black hat grabbed her by the arm and swung her round she almost screamed.

"That disguist doesn't work for you." he told her in a deep voice looking into her blue eyes.

"Well yours isn't much better, HEY EVERYONE IT'S-" she shouted as everyone looked at her and the man dragged her into an alley way.

"Hey what did I do to you?" Shane asked her wanting to know.

"You didn't but Nate did and you have to pay for that because it was you're fault!" she told him angrily.

"What did he do to you?"

"N-nothing just bye." she said trying to walk away but was pulled back harshly and pushed against a wall.

All she felt was a pair of soft warm lips on hers, they were too tempting she had to kiss back. Her hands flung his hat off of his head and entwined in his hair. His hair was soft and had those little points at the end that you could play with all day.

Eventually Shane pulled away breathless "Wanna come back to the show with me?" he asked as he got his breath back to normal.

"No, I can't sorry." she said looking down at the floor

"Please?" he asked her again

"I can't face Nate, i'm sorry."

"Well we'll make sure he doesn't see you then." he smirked and held her hand and lead the way out the alley picking up his hat on the way.

When they got to the venue they entered through the back stage door and went straight into Shane's dressing room. But the plan didn't go the way they expected there in Shane's dressing room was Nate and Jason.

"H- what's she doing here?" Jason asked him recognising Mitchie.

"Yeah I thought i told you to back off." Nate spoke to her, most people like the fans and press thought of him as the quiet baby of the group which he was but sometimes he was evil, pure evil.

"I invited her." Shane protected her. "So leave her alone and get out my dressing room!"

"No! Jason protested "Last time she was here you were bad boy of the press then she left you were angel of the press now she's back you'll be back to you're old ways."

"Incase you forgot it's ever since i met her i've been an angel of the press, she's all i've thought of for the past year and i'm not letting her go now!" Shane shouted at them annoyed

"Oh Yeah she's all you thought about when you were making out with that girl from Texas?" Jason protested again

Shane looked down "Yeah she was." he mumbled

"Aww." Mitchie cooed as all three boys looked at her confused, "Sorry but that's just cute."

"SECURITY!" Nate shouted as two big men ran quickly in the room. "I want her out!"

"Me too!" Jason agreed

"And I don't!" Shane disagreed.

"Listen i'll just go if you want me to, it's no big deal i mean to be honest i'm supposed to be out there with my sister and her friend but i gave my ticket to Caitlyn."

"No no no here's the deal, if she goes i go and if i go then you have to cancel the concert."

Jason and Nate looked at eachother then agreed "Fine!" Nate gave in and strutted out the room with Jason following.

The door shut behind then and so Shane and Mitchie were left alone.

"I'm going on stage in like 3 hours so you can hang back here and watch the concert if you want." Shane suggested

"Yeah i will but now i just wanna kiss you." she whispered and kissed his neck gently.

He pulled his neck away and reconnected her lips with his. As soon as her mouth opened his tongue was straight in, searching for hers which he found. They battled and fought for domination of the mouths.(?)

"What happened to you?" he asked her out of the blue

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"When I met you, you were a shy, concered, funny, little girl. Now you just forced me to kiss you?"

"Well i wouldn't call it force i'd call it telling you to kiss me." she smirked

He smiled at her "But i'm serious what happened?"

"I guess that little girl just grew up. Became a new person. Met new people."

"Well you better have time for the old ones." he smirked and kissed her again before pulling away again "Come on the rest of te tour with me?" he asked randomly but seriously.

"What? No! You're brothers would kill me." she told him a little scared.

"What if i protected you?"

"How would you do that?"

"Give them a way they can't refuse to have you." he smirked and winked at her.

Later that night on stage...

Mitchie is sitting in Shane's dressing room watching the concert and Connect 3 are on stage.

"...So everyone I have a special announcement to make." he said into the mic as Jason and Nate looked confused.

"We have a new addition to our tour, my new friend Mitchie Torres will be coming on the rest of the tour with us." he said as everyone just started screaming and shouting.

Jason and Nate looked at eachother confused, they coudn't say no infront of the thousands of people in the crowd so left it and started to play the next song.

Backstage in Shane's dressing room Mitchie has almost fell off of her seat. A mixture of thoughts running through her head. Shwas going on tour with Connect 3, Crap Nate and Jason would kill her and oh my god her sister and best friend and her sisters best friend were in the crowds.

Once Shane came into the dressing room for the break of the show he was immediantly yelled at.

"I don't believe you did that you jerk, you freak, you bastard!" she screamed straight up into his face.

"What did i do?" Shane asked confused at what he'd done wrong.

"I'm supposed to be in that crowd with my sister and her friend, now they've heard my name said by you they'll get in the house shout and scream i'm going with you and i'll be found out and i can't even go with you i'm not allowed a boyfriend!" she screamed hardly stopping for a breath.

"Why aren't you allowed one?"

She thought for a second, could she tell him? This huge celebrity that was going to stay pure until marriage, could she? "I-I I can't tell you i'm sorry." she cried and let her head lean into his chest.

Jst then a loud sort of screeching sound went through the backstage. "All Connect 3 to the quick change room!" it said but Shane didn't let her go.

"You have to go." Mitchie told him incase he hadn't heard the voice.

"I will i just had to hod you a little bit longer." he told her pulling away and walking out the door.

IN the quick change rooms...

"What the hell were you thinking?." Nate asked Shane as he entered the room.

"She's coming with us whether you like it or not." Shane answered.'

"Hey Jenny." Jason whispered to one of the stage helpers beside him."

"Yeah?" Jenny replied.

"Go to Shane's dressing room and get the girl out, she's not allowed back in the building." he whispered back.

"Right, i'm on in." she replied and walked towards the dressing room.

She opened the door to find Mitchie sitting on the sofa staring into space, still not moving when Jenny entered.

"Hi." Jenny began.

"Oh umm hi." Mitchie replied coming out of her bubble.

"Listen you need to go and i suggest you leave straight away or i'll get security."

"Why do I need to go?" Mitchie asked unknowingly.

"Noone wants you here, i'll give you 30 seconds, if you're not gone i'm calling security, 30..29..28-"

"Ok, i'm going." she stopped her, picked up her stuff and exited the room and building.

After the concert...

Shane opened his dressing room door with a huge smile on his face, that concert had went great, before he met Mitchie after a concert he'd be moaning and being a complete bitch but ever since he'd set eyes on her after every concert he'd be smiling.

"Mi-" he started but stopped to see the room was empty, "Mitchie?" he asked to the room to see if she was hidin or something. He looked over to the side of the sofa where she had put her bag, it wasn't there. She'd gone. But where? With who? Why?

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**

**10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE...**


	3. Live TV!

Shane sat in the green room of a TV show he was appearing on by himself. He had made this arrangment alone, he didn't want his brothers there. They didn't even know he had left the hotel room. But right now he was sitting waiting to be called on stage. Before long it happened. A man with a black staff shirt on and a headset ontold him to go to ake up. Shane hated make up, yes he was fine with hair product, it was his thing, his hair was his pride and joy. However make up not so much. A bit of facr stuff here and there but never eyeliner or lip liner or anything like that. Thats what made him stand out. His brothers did as they were told in this business. If they had to wear eyeliner they would. But Shane had this Diva thing going on. If he wanted it he'd get it, if he didn't want it give it to charity.

Once out of make up it was time to go for his interveiw.

The presenter of the show, Shelly Brooke. A well known presenter introduced him. Then screams and shouts filled the air as Shane smiled and walked on, kissing Shelly on the cheek and sitting down.

"So Shane, hows everything going lately?" Shelly asked politely.

"ITs goign okay i suppose." He replied truthfully.

"And you arranged this appearance yourself without your brothers right?"

"Yeah, they gon't actually know i'm here, but they might now."

"And why did you arrange it without them?"

"Well it's quite complicated, i met this girl and they kept scaring her off, they told her to leave at an acting program we were doing, they kicked her out MY dressing room at a concert and i just came here to officially say, i am out of Connect Three. I'm done with it!" he told her as she and everyone looked shocked.

/2/and umm, is there a name of this girl so she knows your doing this for her?"

"I''m not prepared to say her name because i know alot of fans will hate her eventhough they shouldn't because its my decision. Its Nate and Jason they should hate, if they had just let me see her everything would be fine." he told anger setting in his eyes.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mitchie said dropping her spoon into the bowl her cereal was in.

"Mitchie will you watch your mouth!" Mitchie's mom told her sitting down.

"Mom, connect three are breaking up because that son of a bitch wants a girl!" she said quite offended.

"Well you know if his brothers did do what he said then he has a right honey." She told her "And would you being saying that if the girl was you huh?"

"Mom you don't know half of it." she mumbled as her sister came downstairs.

"OMG SHANE! Why didn't you say he was on?" She screamed, "What's he said?"

"HE's being a bastard because he wants a girl and his brothers won't let him so he's breaking up connect three." She informed her sister who immediantly like everyone on the TV looked shocked.

"But he can't, i love them." She said nearly crying.

"Well tell him that."

"Well, i'm sure plenty of girls have been kicked out your dressing room so a name would be better?" Shelly asked hopeful.

Shane thought for a second, should he? Yes.

"Her names...M-Mitchie Torrez." Shane said stuttering.

"Mitchie Alaine Torrez!" Mitchie's mom wailed through the house as Mitchie attempted to go up the stairs at the word "name".

"What?" she shouted back knowing what was coming.

"He is way too old for you, why were you hanging around with him in the first place?"

"Mo-" she began.

"No mom's you are coming to that TV studio with me to tell him you are not seeing him." she told her daugher and dragged her up and in the car.

The interveiw was still going when Mitchie and her mom arrived.

Her mom had her hand and was dragging her to the building. At the backstage door was when trouble began.

"We need in!" Her mom demanded to the guy at the door.

"Noone gets in without a pass." he replied

"This is Mitchie Torrez the girl Shane Gray supposidly wants." she said introducing Mitchie.

"Yeah you can stand behind all the other Mitchie Torrez's." she said pointing to a long line of young girls screaming to be let in.

"Listen here big guy, this is Mitchie Torrez, and that rockstar in there is not seeing my daughter, so either let us in or i will have your job for encouraging an illegal relationship." She warned him grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, whle Mitchie was standing trying to pull back in tears.

"Ok, go in!" he said opening the door.

"WAIT! NO!" a voice coming out of a car said whle two boys ran up to the door and the group of "Mitchie's" started screaming.

"You can't let her in, she's not gonna see our brother!" Jason complained.

"Why do you think i'm here bongo, my daughter is not going to see your diva of a brother, she is way to young and irresponsible!" Mitchie's mom told them, Mitchie still trying to get away from her mom's grasp on her arm, even through the tears she could see her arm turning red and she was losing feeling in it.

"MOM YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed collapsing to the floor in tears still with a tight grip on her arm from her mom who was lowering with her.

"Listen, i'm not falling for it, you've been through so much, my grip on you're arm will not hurt." her mom protested.

"How would you know? Did you feel what i felt being thrown against walls, getting hit off of a brick wall, huh?" she coplained still not feeling her arm.

"Just c'mon!" she told her, pulling her up from the floor, and down the long corridor where the interveiw was taking place at the end, Jason and Nate followed.

"Well-" Shane began but stopped when he heard a scream coming from where Mitchie and everyone was.

"Listen Up rockstar!" Mitchie's mom told the boy that looked a little shocked and confused.

"Run the commercials." a voice said in the background.

"No don't run the commercials!" Shane said, "i want everyone to hear what she has to say!"

"You are a nasty perv, my daughter is too young for you, do you know how confused she is? You'e breaking up a top selling band for her, she doesn't understand what is happening. You're making her life a living hel!" she told him.

"No mom you are!" Mitchie butted in,c oming onto the stage. "You think you can control my life ever since dad left you!" She tols her clutching her arm where it hurt. "Maybe Shane is what i need, someone to love me and i love back." She was on the verge of tears "I don't like being told what to do, why do you think i super glue things to my hand!" she said making a few people laugh including Shane.(Okay always follow the instructions, i superglued some flower and star jewels to my hand, it was fun at first because i was bored but it really hurt pulling them off, and my dads hid the superglue from me.)

"I think you're going off subject abit Mitchie!" her mom told her.

"No i'm not, all my life, i've been told what to do, from you, dad, boyfriends, police, even my little sister, i just get told i'm taking her to a Connect three concert, noone asked me, it wass just you're going done. If you hadn't of said that, this wouldn't be happening. And i'm not saying it's a bad thing, i'm just saying it's your fault!"

"Well Mitchie, if your gonna see this peice of shit behind me then you can move out and never come back!" her mom complained.

"Fine! I Will." She told her.

"Well do that then!" her mom said running off the stage frustrated.

There was a huge applaud as she ran off, while that was going on Mitchie walked over to Shane, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck because of the pain in her left arm.

"Well i finally get to keep you." Shane whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you kiss her?" someone shouted from the audience. Everyone started to encoage that idea, so it happened.

Shane pushed her back and bent his head down a little, then there lips only just touched, which then turned to a lip fight. And everyone started screaming and clapping.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday on live TV. That's all we have time for today, but tune in next time for more. Bye." Shelly finished the show with a kissing couple in the background.

* * *

**i'M SORRY THIS IS QUITE SHORT I'VE JUST GOTTA ALOT ON MY MIND AT THE MOMENT.**

**AND I'M NOT SURE HOW TO CARRY THIS ON SO IDEAS PLEASE...**

**AND PLEASE CAN I HAVE 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**

**THAT WILL GIVE ME 36 :D OR MORE :P**


	4. My Happy Ending

Shane and Mitchie were lying on the floor beside each other in Shane's house in New York City.

They hadn't come face to face with his mom and dad yet because they snuck straight upstairs and locked the door. Both of there cell phones got turned off as well to avoid questions with the huge drama on live TV earlier in the day.

It was only 9pm and they were getting quite bored just lying on the soft cushiony floor talking. They'd ran out of subjects to talk about, so the pair eventually decided not speaking was easier than speaking. But obviously they needed something to replace speaking. Kissing. That's a much better word than talking, right?

By Morning you couldn't walk out your front door without hearing about what happened on the TV. It was most likely one of the biggest TV Events of the Year. But still for Shane and Mitchie waking up, it wasn't peaceful. All that could be heard was shouting from downstairs, Nate and his mom shouting at each other. Shane was waiting for Jason to but in and tell Nate to stop the shouting but instead he started shouting at his mom too.

Shane wasn't standing for it, usually it was him shouting at his mom and Nate and Jason backing him off, but now it was different, they were arguing about Mitchie and from what he could make out they were telling there mom to kick the girl out the house and set Shane straight and Jackie there mom was telling them to give Mitchie a chance. (I know Jackie's not JoBros real moms name but this is Camp Rock and i haven't got a clue so Jackie it is.)

Shane slowly and carefully got out the bed trying not to wake Mitchie up, he was successful as he got his pants on and out the door letting her continue her sleep.

"LISTEN BACK OFF OF MOM GUYS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF MITCHIE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND NOW AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Shane shouted through the house louder than the boys had before. This unfortunately woke Mitchie up.

The young brunette opened her eyes at the sound of Shane's voice bellowing through out the house, her eyes shot around the room searching for Shane, even though she knew he wasn't in the room. She sat up and gently rubbed her eyes and stood up. She spyed Shane's blue button up shirt on the floor and she was cold. She reached down to pick it up, she slid the sleeves on her arms and rolled them up to the size of her arms. It was really baggy on her, but she liked wearing boys clothes that didn't belong her. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that they wouldn't hurt her if she had there clothes. It was a weird thought, i mean who was gonna care about a shirt? But still. She sat back down on the bed and played with the buttons and stitching on the shirt.

After about an hour of arguing and one smash Shane eventually entered the room again. Seeing Mitchie awake startled him, although it shouldn't have, with all the shouting it wasn't a big thing.

"Did i wake you?" He asked her care-ingly sitting down beside her.

"I think you all did." she giggled innocently resting her head on Shane's shoulder.

"It's okay, noone got hurt."

"So what was the smash?"

"I was backing Jason to the wall and a plate thing fell, no big deal really."

"I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"If i hadn't of let my mom drag me to the TV studio this wouldn't of happened."

"Hey it's my fault, i mentioned your name, if i had just said no then we wouldn't be together, so i'll take full responsibility." he grinned cheekily.

"Okay, you take the blame while i sleep." she replied falling purposely to the bed.

"Not so fast, it's 11:30 wake up, food."

"Don't like food." she murmured.

"Need food."

"No need food."

"Mitchie, c'mon eat, it's important."

"So is sleep." she complained. Shane was a little annoyed but more happy, every other girl he'd been with did everything he said just because they were looking on the inside and getting a piece of the good life, Mitchie wouldn't listen to him. I know it's really really really weird but true.

"Baby, get food and then you can sleep." Shane tried to deal with her, it wasn't exactly working so he had no choice, he put his hand on her hip and leant down to kiss her cheek, thn he squeezed her hand and kissed her neck.

"Fine." she croaked out and sat up, "I'm scared of your brothers."

"They went out, just my mom downstairs."

"What about your dad?"

"Him and Tom(little brother, so Frankie lol) went out."

"Okay, hold my hand?"

"Did you really have to ask?" he chuckled and grabbed her hand to exit the room.

Mitchie turned the knob and let Shane lead the way downstairs.

"Hey mom, this, I'd like you to meet Mitchie." Shane introduced the skinny brunette that was just wearing his shirt and Jean shorts.

Jackie looked her up and down and considering the circumstances she looked pretty good, after all she'd been dragged from her house without will to a TV studio argued a fought to get with Shane and had just been willingly brought back to the house and in Shane's room, put up with the arguments and was now meeting hr famous boyfriends mom. How eventful.

"Hi, listen I know Nate and Jason are being a little, well mean at the moment but I'm sure they'll come through." she apologized on behalf of her two of her sons.

"Oh no problem, they have they're opinions on me and Shane has his and obviously you have yours so it doesn't really bother me if they don't like me.

"You know what, i love your attitude." Jackie smiled.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled back.

"Mom, do you reckon you have any small size clothes that'll fit Mitchie so we can go out today, pick up her stuff so she can move in and stuff." Shane asked.

"Move in?" Mitchie asked surprised.

"Yeah, we're swapping rooms with my dads office on the top floor, it's the size of the full house so we get a full floor to ourself."

"And your dad gets your room, that's really cruel."

"No it's not we need more room, now mom, you got skinny clothes?"

"No I haven't, but i have a belt,let her put on a pair of Nate's old jeans with a belt and then she can use one of you're shirts."

"Nate wouldn't want her wearing his jeans."

"Why do you think i said old?"

"Oh right, c'mon I'll help you get changed Mitchie."

"Ahem." Mitchie breathed.

"I meant pick out the outfit." Shane lied cheekily.

"You better have meant that."

Soon after they were both dressed and looked generally okay. They were just going to Mitchie's, she could get changed, get a few bits and bobs and they would go, she could go back for everything else later. They didn't escape from the house without being harassed by the paparazzi. They got through it by holding onto each other, right now they didn't care who saw them together, everyone already knew they were a couple and if you didn't you seriously weren't in the now or even the century. They got into Shane's car, it was black with silver flames at the sides. But Mitchie was confused, as far as she knew Shane didn't have his license. Once they were sat in the car Mitchie put her curiosity to the test.

"I thought you never could pass your driving test." she said.

"I passed the driving part, it was just the writing i could do, but eventually i got a pass." he explained to her reversing out of the space he was parked in.

"Should i be scared to be in a car with you?"

"Maybe." he grinned.

After a few more grins they arrived at Mitchie house clear or paparazzi so far, Mitchie gulped roughly struggling to swallow. The curtains were open and there was a window opened upstairs which was the bathroom.

"Are you coming with or not?" she asked Shane.

"I think you better go along, if you're not out in 30 minutes i'l go in." he replied

"Okay." she settled and quickly pecked his cheek and walked in the house.

Once she was fully inside and the door was closed, her mom walked passed her without even noticing her, well obviously she did but she didn't show it.

Mitchie pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and began to walk up the stairs to her room.

Opening the door of her room she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist "Mitchie please don't move out, mom and dad keep fighting please." Mitchie's little sister informed her almost crying.

"Honey, i have to. Mom hates me and she won't let me live here."

"Please." she begged.

Before Mitchie had time to answer another pair of arms wrapped round her. And surprisingly they were her mom's.

"Honey please don't leave us, you're dad's moving out, i don't know what i'll do without you." she sobbed into her eldest daughter's shoulder.

"But mom, i'm seeing Shane, i thought-"

"I don't care, as long as you're happy with him."

Mitchie looked up for a second and thought, how could she leave her distraught mom and little sister alone? It was wrong, you're supposed to stick with you're mom and family.

"Okay, i'll not move out, but i have to get changed and Joe's taking me out." she said then felt completely guilty for leaving them alone when her dad was still in the house. "And i suppose, you two could come aswell." she smiled as her little sister ran into her room excited to get changed.

"I'll be right back." her mother said and wiped the tears from her eyes and entered her room to get dressed.

Mitchie also entered her room to get dressed. She picked a pair of pink skinny jeans, a black strappy top, some black ballet flats and a pink hat to match the jeans. She opened her back closet to find all her make up and handbags. She picked her black leather bag, emptied her old bag into that and applied her make up. She felt like going for soft make up today, usually she'd slap so much on, alot of black and alot of dark colours. Today she put some foundation on, some eye liner, mascara and some lip gloss. It wasn't her usual thing but it worked.

After waiting for her sister and mom to get ready, all three of them walked out the door and turned Shane's face to a confused one. Mitchie jumped into the front passenger seat whilst her mom and sister got into the back.

"Yeah, i don't mean to sound weird or anything but what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Okay, i can't move in with you Shane, my mom and sister need me right now. And i'm not leaving them in the house with my dad so I said they could join us." Mitchie informed him.

"Right, join us, shopping, girls. Makes sense, lets go!" Shane said then backed the car out the spot he was in as the youngest passenger giggled cutely.

That day Shane paid for everything. And all three girls were extremely grateful and happy with what they got. Eventhough most of the day they were being followed by paparazzi, which Shane had to phone his bodyguards to take care of.

The things Shane bought himself: A new guitar. Done

The things Shane bought Mitchie: A diamond necklace, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 tops, 2 hats and a new make up set. And a ring that hasen't been shown yet.

The things Shane bought Mithcie's mom: A new dress, a pair of shoes and some smelly stuff.

The things Shane bought the little person: A teddy, some new random clothes, CD's, A t-shirt with him on.

So after everything that happened Shane and Mitchie eventually got to be together with the approval of Mitchie's family, and his mom and dad of course. Which eventually got followed by Nate and Jason. When Shane got offered two solo careers and they got offered nothing they eventually decided to accept his new love choice. And so Connect Three rejoined and composed a new full album entitled "Love and War." It really showed how they felt over the whole period of when Shane met Mitchie to the present day. And of course it won album of the year.

So overall everything turned out great. Oh and about that ring, on the eve of Mitchie's seventeenth birthday Shane proposed. They got married on the eve of Shane's birthday when Mitchie was eigthteen of course. When Mitchie reached 19 she got pregnant, which ended in a beautiful baby girl named Selena. Mitchie got a new job aswell as a music producer. She worked with Connect Three alot too. And wrote them a ton of new songs, some even got them awards at the AMA's and EMA's. And eventually she got noticed more and produced her own album. Which went Platnium and Gold.

And they all lived happily ever after :D

* * *

Hi, this is the last chapter in this story and i know the story's short but it had no where to go.

Anyway i'm starting a new Story, i'm gonna make a start on the first chapter today and if i finish that i might just get a trailer up on youtube(my user name is the same as this - goerdie123)

Toodles


	5. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
